With regard to a recent substrate processing apparatus such as a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus or the like, it has been a mainstream technology to dispose a plurality of processing chambers for performing a process on a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer around a transfer system for the substrate and to perform the process intensively. In this regard, if a system size increases, the scale of maintenance therefor also increases, and the maintenance needs to be carried out by considering a correlation between the plurality of processing chambers.
The maintenance is generally carried out by acquiring apparatus information (temperature, pressure, gas flow rate, and so forth) by using a touch panel employing a GUI (Graphical User Interface), and performing a setup of conditions and the like based on the acquired information. Further, the GUI is standardized to some degree by SEMI.
The present inventors acknowledged that the GUI standardized by E95 of SEMI is not sufficient for the maintenance of the increasingly complicated substrate processing apparatus. However, they could not find any document related thereto in the relevant art.    [Non-patent Document]: E95 standard of SEMI